


Hangover

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, German Erwin, Hangover, M/M, Polish Levi, alcohol consumption, drunk erwin, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Erwin's drunk - and has a massive hangover the next day. But Levi takes care of him.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auurii/gifts).



> This was published as a twitter fic because I was too hungover to work on my ongoing fics, but really wanted to write something ;) And my dear Auurii: Please enjoy your hangover, too ;)
> 
> Follow me: https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis

“You’re pathetic,” Levi tuts, watching his lover retch his soul out in their bathroom, the putrid smell making the raven want to vomit himself, a slight twisting in his gut a foreboding sign.

Of course, he could just leave the room, leave Erwin fucking Schmidt to his puking business and not give a fuck about it. After all, Levi _had_ warned him, had told the blond to stop, to _not_ take the next shot, had told him to fucking just let it be – because German young men like him just weren’t made out to drink Polish vodka.

But of course, Erwin had not listened.

Because that tall, blond idiot had been so fucking nervous before meeting Levi’s family for the first time – and Kenny, together with Levi’s foster sister Isabel, made him drink all those fucking shots, and Erwin wanted to be ‘polite’; wanted Kenny’s approval. Did not decline. And even Kuchel’s fatty, Eastern European dinner didn’t help, because Erwin was too tense to fucking eat.

“Really,” Levi repeats, watching Erwin grip the toilet bowl tightly, his knuckles turning white as his body forces out every little rest of food and other bodily fluids, all that bile, “you are pathetic.”

And honestly, Levi should just leave. But he can’t. Because Erwin is still so fucking drunk, the raven is too scared his boyfriend of six months might fucking kill himself accidentally – and since Levi is very much in love with him (in love for the first time, actually), he forces himself to stay. Helps the intoxicated fucking bimbo of 35 years, acting as if he was fucking twelve, having drunk alcohol for the time. Then again, Erwin is a fucking lightweight, and Kenny and Isabel are just nasty and love to get people drunk just as much as they love to get people fed.

“Come on,” Levi mumbles, having helped Erwin to brush his teeth, who is fucking crying now.

“I’m s-s-s-sorry,” the blond car salesman stutters out, sniffling. And Levi can’t decide whether he finds this pathetic or adorable. He goes for both. “Y-y-your family must hate me now… you hate me now…” Erwin slurs and Levi has to focus really hard on his lover’s words to actually understand them.

“No, they love you,” he reassures the blond, having extreme trouble to get Erwin to bed, the big man’s arm slung over Levi’s shoulder, the raven-haired also supporting his waist, dragging his lover to their bedroom, the pair nearly tumbling over with each taken step. “Fucking idiot.”

Levi’s family really does. Though they were surprised that Levi, after being single for nearly five years due to hating relationships and loving to live independently and alone, had moved in with Erwin after dating the man for just a month.

But that stupid German had just crashed through all of Levi’s walls, and from the beginning it had felt as if Levi had known the man all his life. It was strange, but Levi accepted it. Let himself be sucked into this vortex – let himself be sucked off by Erwin on the first night they met at a party.

He was hoping to receive a blowjob today, but his dick isn’t going anywhere near that mouth this evening. Besides: Erwin is way too drunk for sex. Even though Levi enjoys intoxicated fucking. But Erwin’s nearly unconscious. And that bastard is still talking and crying, and Levi can’t even fucking understand half of what the blond is saying. Just filters out the constant apologies for allegedly embarrassing Levi and himself, and Levi’s family laughing at him and shit – and Levi makes a mental note to tell Erwin how Farlan passed out at the family gathering after vomiting onto Kuchel’s favourite plants to make the blond feel better about himself.

Erwin passes out too. Now, in their bed. Starts snoring the second his head touches the pillow, and Levi wipes the tears and snot from his lover’s face.

“Disgusting,” he mumbles – and is glad he isn’t sober either, because he doesn’t dwell on this for too long and falls asleep quickly, despite that grunting bear right next to him.

The sound of breaking glass startles Levi’s awake, his whole body flinching. He twists around, and realising the big blond man is not lying next to him, Levi’s heartbeat picks up. “Erwin?” he’s already yelling before he’s even out of bed. “What the fuck have you done?”

It’s not as bad as Levi feared. Because his boyfriend has not walked into the glass element of their doors or into one of the big mirrors in the hallway, hurting himself. He just dropped a carafe full of orange juice onto the tiled floor in their kitchen.

“Honey,” Erwin gasps when Levi’s in the doorway, staring at the mess on the floor, sighing when he looks into his boyfriend’s face.

Erwin’s hair is still wet after the shower the man has obviously taken, knowing that Levi disliked people preparing food and drinks in an ‘unclean’ state. Despite the shower and the energy it usually brings with it, Erwin looks like shit: Dark circles under his tired eyes, a pale complexion, some prominent blemishes on his handsome face.

“I’m so sorry, I… I didn’t want to wake you up…! Please, go back to bed, baby,” Erwin pleads, already busy with picking up the glass shards, kind of nervous. And ashamed. “I-I’ll clean this up in no time, don’t worry.”

Levi sighs, his gaze roaming over the breakfast in the making. For two. With a lot of fresh ingredients, fruits and vegetables, that weren’t here yesterday – which means that Erwin must have dragged his sorry, hungover ass to the market already. And it’s only eleven in the morning.

“I’ll help you, dickhead,” Levi mumbles, offering a soft smile when Erwin looks up at him.

Erwin totally embarrassed, and Levi finds it a tad amusing his super tall boyfriend is trying to make himself small, is too ashamed to look his lover in the eyes.

“Thank you for helping,” the blond tells him, storing away the hand broom, “y-you should go take a shower while I finish breakfast. I-If you want to eat now at all?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll make you tea!” Erwin sounds so eager. It makes Levi smile again, watching his partner already putting on the kettle.

“Thanks. I’ll be quick.”

Erwin’s waiting obediently at the table when Levi’s back, staring at the fresh buns he had obviously brought back from the market.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asks him, taking one out of the basket.

“…like shit…” Erwin confesses and Levi chuckles.

“You were so fucking drunk,” he tells him, grinning, slicing the bun.

He doesn’t like the silence that follows instead of Erwin beginning to chuckle and laugh about himself, like he usually does. And when Levi looks into his lover’s eyes, he knows why: Because Erwin looks miserable. Concerned. Guilty. Worried. And his eyes are glassy and… “Hey…” Levi breathes out softly, putting the bun away. And that’s when Erwin sighs, covering his face with both of his huge hands.

“I’m so ashamed,” he mumbles out, his voice muffled by his hands – but it’s not as unintelligible as his slurring was.

“You really don’t have to be. You were funny,” Levi tries, but Erwin just shakes his head, face still covered by his hands.

“I embarrassed myself so much, and I embarrassed you, in front of your family, you mum hates me, and your uncle probably thinks I am a super weak wimp, and—“

“Erwin,” Levi interjects solemnly, “nobody thinks you’re a fucking wimp and no one hates you. My mum actually told me you are the most charming man ever, and fuck, didn’t you see how fucking hammered Kenny was? He loves getting people drunk because this gives him an opportunity to get shitfaced himself, fuck.”

Levi tells Erwin about Farlan next, and finally, Erwin lowers his hands. He looks at Levi with wide eyes. “Really? Farlan puked all over the orchids?”

“It was super gross,” Levi says, smirking. “Even more gross than you. At least you are a civilized puker – going for the toilet like you’re supposed to. You even managed to clean the stains while being hammered. I’m impressed. I just needed to help you to the bedroom.”

Erwin’s blushing, staring at his plate, still looking miserable, but not _that_ miserable anymore.

“I’m… sorry you had to… I, um, I hope I wasn’t a… I hope I didn’t say anything upsetting or bad or—“

“You kept apologizing to me for shit,” Levi interjects smiling, “because you are too soft and adorable for this world.” Finally, Erwin’s smiling too, looking Levi in the eyes.

“Thank you, f-for taking care of m-me…” he breathes out, and that’s when Levi can’t hold back anymore.

“I love you, twat,” he tells his lover, before he gets up, only to walk around the table, forcing himself onto Erwin’s lap – but the blond gladly welcomes him there, wrapping his huge arms around Levi’s form, “and I will always take care of you, no matter how fucking drunk you are.”

“Th-thanks… But I’m never drinking again.”

Levi snorts. “You realise you’re marrying into a Polish, alcohol-loving family, right?”

Erwin blinks. “Wait,” he mutters. “Wh-what?”

“You asked me to marry you yesterday,” Levi explains, and Erwin’s eyes widen and— And Levi cackles, slapping Erwin’s shoulder playfully. “Relax, dude,” he tells him, “I’m just taking the piss.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, but: Still no chance of you being an abstinent. Because I love drunk Erwin, and I love drinking with you, and now you’re part of my family, and Kenny just texted me that he loves drinking with you to, so… No chance, honey.”

Erwin manages a laugh. It’s somewhat nervous though. Still embarrassed.

“Hey, big boy – how about you kiss your care taker to say thanks, huh?” Levi teases, and Erwin’s smile softens. Then, the blond does what he is being told to do, pressing his lips to Levi’s.

“Thank you…” he whispers against his mouth, before kissing him again.

“Thank you, babe,” Levi responds, pinching Erwin’s cheek playfully, “for making this awesome breakfast.”

“It’s… It’s the least I could do, really…”

After breakfast, Levi insists on cleaning the kitchen and sends Erwin back to sleep, and hearing his man’s snoring makes him grin. Because he loves that sound, loves it when Erwin just relaxes. He even climbs back into bed himself, spooning his big boyfriend, breathing in Erwin’s scent. A wonderful fragrance.

This time, Levi doesn’t wake up to the sound of breaking glass, but a groan, and the big, warm body turning around within the raven’s embrace, hot breath on his forehead.

“What is it?” Levi mumbles without opening his eyes, snuggling closer to Erwin.

“…my head is killing me…” the blond replies with a croaky voice.

“No shit.”

Still, Levi gets up to fetch some aspirin, dispersing the pill in a small glass of water.

“Thank you,” Erwin grunts, gulping the whole thing down in one go. As if it was a shot. And Levi grins.

“What else can I do for you, big guy?”

As an answer, Erwin, lying on his back, extends both of his arms, like a kid asking for cuddles non-verbally, even making grabby hands, while he grins shyly at his lover.

Levi snorts. “Fine.”

Because he also wants to cuddle, remain in bed a little more, because even if Levi wasn’t as fucking hammered as his boyfriend, he still was drunk, too.

Erwin plants a kiss on top of Levi’s head, before tightening his arms around the smaller man’s form, pulling Levi against his body, the raven-haired’s head coming to rest on the broad and hard chest. Like this, the Polish young man of 30 years almost falls back asleep. It’s Erwin’s voice that keeps him from crossing the threshold to the dream world.

“Are you really not mad at me?” Erwin mumbles, lips moving against Levi’s hair, making the latter sigh; with a smile on his lips.

“I really am not, Erwin.”

A moment of silence passes.

“And your family really likes me…? Or are you just saying this to make me feel better?”

Levi snorts out a laugh. Then, he frees himself shortly out of Erwin’s embrace, but only in order to lean to the side, grab his mobile from the nightstand. “Here, you twat,” he says, opening up the chat with his mother, showing it to Erwin.

_Levi: We got home safely._

_Kuchel: Thanks so much for letting me know, honey. Erwin is such a nice man, I am so happy for you. Please bring him over next weekend, too. I am making chruściki – he’s gonna love those!_

“Um, what are… ch—“

Levi laughs as Erwin tries to pronounce the word correctly. He fails. As always. Because for Germans Polish is a very hard language.

“It’s _Schmalzgebäck_ ,” he explains – a form of deep-fried dough, kind of like a doughnut, but different.

“Oh!”

“Yeah – you’re totally gonna love them,” Levi says, completely infatuated with Erwin’s eager reaction. Because the man loves sweet things. Levi also shows him Kenny’s text full of appreciation, telling Levi to not fuck things up with the blond man. And Erwin’s smile after that is mesmerising.

“Cool,” is what he says, before he snuggles up to Levi again, once the phone is put away.

Levi’s now the one lying on his back, with Erwin attached to his side, the man’s breath tickling his exposed collarbone a little. Not that Levi would mind. He also doesn’t mind holding Erwin like that, his arms wrapped around the hungover giant, stroking his back, his arms, breathing kisses onto Erwin’s forehead.

Really, it feels like he’d known the man all his life, when they have only met half a year ago. It’s like being with Erwin was Levi’s default setting, one he had been searching for all his life.

Levi almost falls asleep again, if it, once more, wasn’t for Erwin’s voice.

“If I… If I had… If I _had_ asked you to marry yesterday… would you have said yes?”

Levi swallows, a weird tingling sensation taking over his being, his heart rate increasing. “Y-yeah…” he confesses – because, to his own surprise, he really means it, and despite his long-term contempt for relationships, he would actually really want them to get married, spend his life with Erwin. It’s strange. But Levi’s always liked strange things. “But we should take our time,” he adds – because it is what it is and they have only been together for six months.

He wants Erwin to be sure about this.

“How long?” the blond idiot asks, making Levi snort again.

“I don’t know… But… We’re like still in the honey moon phase. How about when that is over? I heard it’s important to make such grave decisions when you’ve reached a sort of normality as a couple. When you’re not in a ‘bubble’ anymore.”

Erwin lets out a long breath. “Okay,” he then says. “Then how about next year?”

Levi blinks, unable to contain a chuckle. “Are you asking me, if it would be okay to ask me to marry you next year?”

“I believe so.”

Levi’s chest is flooded with an enormous warmth – with happiness.

“Fine,” he agrees.

One year later, when they’re out of their bubble but still happy, and celebrate Kuchel’s birthday with all of Levi’s family, Erwin, still sober, goes down on one knee and asks Levi – and he says yes. And it’s surprising to see that it isn’t Kuchel who is bawling her eyes out due to sheer happiness, but uncle Kenny. Who drinks so much with his beloved nephew that Erwin has to carry Levi home because the raven’s legs don’t work anymore.

And when Levi wakes up, to a wonderful breakfast, realising that Erwin’s not his boyfriend anymore, but his fiancé, he feels like the luckiest man alive.

Because he is the luckiest man alive. Despite his massive hangover.

**THE END**


End file.
